


Anniversary

by Innerangel08



Series: Drabble Me This [85]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/pseuds/Innerangel08
Summary: Lionel forgets about an important day.





	Anniversary

* * *

Lionel knocked on the door of their bedroom, trying to coax Jean out of hiding. He would never forgive himself for hurting her.  
  
He had been so caught up in writing his mini-series that he forgot all about their anniversary. He wondered if Jean would ever decide to speak to him again.  
  
Hearing footsteps approach, the door opened to reveal a heartbroken Jean. His heart clenched. He had hurt her deeply.  
   
“I’ll make this right,” he said pulling Jean into his arms.  
  
“I know you will.”  
  
He vowed to make it up to her, no matter how long it took.

 


End file.
